animal instinct
by 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0
Summary: the guys get turn to animals and now the girls find them and keep them as pets unknowing they aren’t your average pet. Couples include SakuGaa, TemShika, TenNeji, HinNaru, InoKiba
1. HELLO! whats this?

**Hello!! Okay I know I know I should be writing more chapters for my existing stories but I'm getting to it. Lol okay well in this story the guys get turn to animals and now the girls find them and keep them as pets unknowing they aren't your average pet. Couples include SakuGaa, TemShika, TenNeji, HinNaru, InoKiba! Enjoy and yes both ****OnpusFavFan12**** and I are doing this fanfiction idea. We agreed we would do a different, but the same story line okay onto the Story!!!**

Normal

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'animals talking to eachother'

"**inner/demons talking"**

**(Author Notes)**

**-----------Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly,., I wish I owned Gaara –smiles-------------**

"Will you shut the hell up already? Kami you're annoying to be around!" Yelled a certain pearly-eyed boy with long brown feminine hair yelled.

"I'm not annoying you just boring, BELIEVE IT!" the blonde hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja yelled back.

"What a drag. How did I get put in charge of this mission with such a troublesome group?" Sighed a lazy boy with pineapple shaped hair.

"Yea how DID you get put in charge? You PURPOSELY gave up in the chunnin exams, yet they still made you one. That's just WRONG dude. Lazy ninja shouldn't lead." Kiba scoffed.

"All of you shut up or I'll kill you." The normally quite fiery haired boy threatened.

"Says who? I, The Great Neji Hyugaa, take orders from no one. NO ONE I TELL YOU!" The boy now known as Neji snarled.

"I say no more energy drinks for Neji. Don't kill him Gaara okay?" Kiba said trying to save Neji from and early death.

"Whatever." Gaara sneered, turning away from the ninja he was currently grouped with.

A rustle in the bushes had all the boys on their feet ready for anything. Well almost anything, they expected an attack from enemy ninja, or maybe even a wild animal. They didn't expect a little shriveled up old lady to walk form the bushes and start yelling nonsense at them.

"YOU ARGUE TOO MUCH! YOU CAN NOT KILL YOUR COMRADS! STOP BEING HIGH AND MIGHTY! MAYBE THIS WILL BRING YOU DOWN TO SIZE!" the old hag yelled and them and hit eat of them over the head with her cane. Even Gaara, for some reason his sand shield wasn't responding and none of the guys had the ability to move. She then threw down a smoke bomb and as the smoke cleared the boys could see her walking away laughing like an escapee from an asylum.

The boys didn't even remember falling unconscious but one by one they awoke.

First was Neji.

"Uggh, I'm never drinking another energy drink with skittles ever again." Neji moaned thinking he passed out after his sugar buzz and it was all a weird dream. Then it noticed all these animals around him.

"What the hell?" Neji screamed as he saw the animals waking up.

"Dude, Neji what's your problem? Don't yell in my ear if I'm waking up okay?" Kiba yelled stretching. Looking over at where Neji's scream came from Kiba saw a fluffy brown wolf pup.

"Whoa!" Kiba stumbles back only to trip over a brown cat with tan paws and a tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji and Kiba yelled out in unison.

"Troublesome yelling. What now?" Shikamaru, the kitten, groaned looking over at the light Carmel brown puppy with floppy ears and dark brown playful eyes sit with his tail between his legs. And next to him a dark chocolate brown wolf pup with pearl white eyes and pointed ears now twitching.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru yelled jumping up only to notice he had tan paws and felt something strange behind him. Turning his head to saw a tail flickering.

"Ah hell no." Shikamaru gasped and began to run after his tail with no success.

"Hiya guys! Oh guess what? I'm a cute baby fox now! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted so loud it awoke the small ball of fur next to him.

"Shut up Naruto." called Gaara's voice.

"Gaara? Dude Gaara you're a raccoon!" the hyperactive orange-red fox with bubbling blue eyes said while jumping up and down.

"Why am I a furry animal?" Gaara wanted explanations, now. He was a red-tinted brown- raccoon. His mask and paws were black with the stripes on his tail where a creamy white.

"We don't know how any of us got like this, let's go back to the villages maybe someone knows a cure." Shikamaru explained calmly.

"Naruto, why do you not care that you're an animal?" Kiba looked at Naruto questioningly.

"I'm so damn cute this way!" Naruto smiled jumping from flower patch to flower patch.

"I'm cuter! Duh I'm a puppy!" Kiba argued following Naruto's example and pouncing into flowers and such.

"I'm orange-ish-red-ish!" Naruto shot back grinning.

"I'm normal colored AND have puppy pout power!" Kiba smiled a puppy kind of smile.

"Will you two shut up?" grumbled an angry wolf pup, known as Neji.

"Fine! Mr. You-Cant-Have-Fun-Because-I'm-Boring-And-I-Said-So." Naruto pouted along with Kiba.

"We're at the villages so just get over it and stop fighting you're all getting on my nerves." Gaara hissed.

"Excuse me! Sir? SIR!" Shikamaru went up to the guards outside the village and looked up at one.

The only thing the guard could hear though was, 'meow! Mew? Mew meow. Puuurrr."

"Hey look at this, Ryu, a group of animals!" the big guard laughed heartily.

"Well. Will you look at they aren't even trying to kill each other. Haha!" The man addressed as Ryu laughed walking back to his post.

"Well that didn't work maybe they don't understand us." Shikamaru let out a defeated sigh and started into the village, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara trudging behind him.

----------------------------------------With Hinata!!!!!!!----------------------------------------------

"I can't wait for Sakura's party! This will be so much fun being with everyone for one whole month!" Hinata said softly to herself. Hinata was walking down the street towards Sakura house again. Earlier she stopped by to drop off her stuff and see if Sakura needed help setting up for the party. Hinata offered to get the food while Sakura straightened up her house and got everything else ready.

_**--FLASHBACK—**_

"Hello Saku-chan! Do you need any help setting up for the party?" Hinata smiled as she set down her suit case.

"Hey Hina-chan! Can you go buy the things on this list I forgot to go grocery shopping and well… here's the money you'll need do you want me to call Ino or someone to help you carry all of it?" Sakura asked as she fell down the stairs.

"No, I'll just bring a cart haha." Hinata laughed at Sakura's clumsiness. 

"Okay, see you back here soon!" Sakura yelled out as Hinata left the mansion-sized house.

_**--END FLASHBACK—**_

"I hope Sakura is okay." Hinata sighed pushing the cart towards Sakura's. **(Okay they don't have cars in this story and the store's carts you can take or rent err something lol).**

"Ever since Sasuke-teme left her she's been so out of it. I hope she finds someone that truly loves her and forgets his sorry ass." **(Who knew Hinata could swear? There might not be a lot of it just getting a point across)**

Just then a kitten, puppy, wolf pup, fox cub, and raccoon came running out of the bushes and hid behind Hinata. Out after them was a group of young children with sticks and rocks.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked the kids sternly, unlike her normal meek demeanor she was becoming more and more courageous like Sakura and the others told her. She only stuttered around her love, Naruto.

"Beating stupid animals." One of the kids said as if it were no big deal.

"You can go to jail for that! It's against the law and if I see you do it again I will not give it a second thought to hurt you!" Hinata yelled smacking all three children for emphasis.

"Sorry…" the kids said and walked away.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you now." Hinata cooed at the animals, "come with me, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind."

'Should we?' Gaara looked at the others; they knew her much better than he did.

'You know it! Hinata is da BOMB!' Naruto yipped.

'Back off my cousin if you know what's good for you.' Neji glared.

'Awh! Neji, give the guy a break. If Hinata loves him back let him go for it, it would sure make her happy. And on the brighter side if he messes up you get to kick his ass.' Kiba laughed and tried to do a thumbs up sign but then remember he was a puppy.

'Fine.' Neji sighed.

'You guys coming?' Shikamaru walked elegantly behind the cart and the rest followed.

'I'm tired of walking…' Naruto whimpered. Then he got one of his so called brilliant ideas. He jumped up into hinata's arms and she caught him.

"Awh! You're so cute! You want me to carry you? Okay!" Hinata giggled snuggling her face into him and then pushing the cart with one hand.

Behind then fumed a small little wolf pup growling about Naruto messing up soon so he can murder him.

-------------------------------------------With Sakura-------------------------------------------------

"Hinata should be here any minutes with the food!" Sakura cheered.

"Thank Kami, I'm so hungry!" Tenten moaned rubbing her stomach.

"Me too!" Temari complained.

"me three!!!" Ino whined.

Just then the door opened a revealed Hinata. "Hello sorry I'm late I picked up a few stowaways, some evil kids were trying to kill them." Hinata smiled holding up the small fox as the other animals walked cautiously into the house.

"Hope you are mad Sakura." Hinata said shyly.

"Mad? Of course not! Ohmigosh!! He is so kahyoot!" Sakura chimed as she picked up the raccoon, Gaara.

"Can we keep them huh can we?" begged Ino hugging the caramel puppy.

"Puhwease?!!?" Tenten begged petting the wolf.

"Ye-" Sakura began.

"They have no where else to go!" Temari begged.

"YES! Good god let me speak I was trying to say yes this WHOLE time!" Sakura yelled hugging Gaara against her chest.

'Chu!' Gaara, well chu'ed.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to squish you!" Sakura whispered to him.

'Um guys I think I just hugged her boob! Why isn't she killing me?' Gaara asked worried looking up at the pink haired girl for any signs of anger. Only seeing happiness.

'She thinks you're a 'kahyoot little raccoon' not Gaara.' Neji smirked.

'So… we wont get in trouble for anything we do?' Kiba wagged his newly acquired tail.

'Sweet!' Naruto nodded and licked Hinata on the cheek.

"So who wants food?" Hinata squeaked surprised the fox licked her.

'ME ME!! I want food Hinata-chan!!' Naruto yipped excitedly.

"FINALLY! Sakura you. Ino and Hinata are the only ones that can cook in this house since you banned me and Tenten from the kitchen… haha." Temari smiled hugging and stroking her sleepy kitten.

'-yawn- this is –yawn- too… troublesome.' Shikamaru said as he fell asleep.

'I guess this is home for now.' Neji sighed curling up in Tenten's lap.

'I could get use to this!' Kiba laughed as Ino rubbed his tummy.

'Guys, help!' Gaara squeaked. **(Yes okay I know Gaara is WAY OOC BUT would you forget your reputation and everything if you were turned into a small raccoon and being hugged for the first time by a girl outside your family?) **Sakura giggled and she kissed the raccoon and then held him tight to her chest screaming "YOU ARE SO KAHYOOT!!"

'chuuuuuuuuuu!!' Gaara chu'ed as he was hugged.

Sakura set him down and Ino and Tenten followed suit into the kitchen.

**----------------blahjghnv vajtlamihguril this is code for blah I eat chocolate-------------**

**END CHAPTER 1! Sorry I'll update my entire list of stories Saturday and maybe sooner. School hates me so my teachers always give me too much homework.**

Getsu it means moon as in his eyes neji

Naruto Ran it means orchid

ROUGA means white fang Kiba

Shika tonbo means dragon fly

Gaara-coon Namida means tears or sympathy


	2. Naming and The Store?

HELLO!! I told you I would update this weekend!! XD I'm so glad you liked this story!! Oh the things at the bottom of chapter 1 is what the girl's named the boys (their pets) don't worry it will be in this chapter so you don't have to go back. Sorry if it was confusing and they were given to me by OnpusFavFan12 . ENJOY THE STORY! I hope you all like it!

Normal

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'animals talking to each other'

"**inner/demons talking"**

**(Author Notes)**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

::Recap:: 

'-yawn- this is –yawn- too… troublesome.' Shikamaru said as he fell asleep.

'I guess this is home for now.' Neji sighed curling up in Tenten's lap.

'I could get use to this!' Kiba laughed as Ino rubbed his tummy.

'Guys, help!' Gaara squeaked. **(Yes okay I know Gaara is WAY OOC BUT would you forget your reputation and everything if you were turned into a small raccoon and being hugged for the first time by a girl outside your family?) **Sakura giggled and she kissed the raccoon and then held him tight to her chest screaming "YOU ARE SO KAHYOOT!!"

'chuuuuuuuuuu!!' Gaara chu'ed as he was hugged.

Sakura set him down and Ino and Hinata followed suit into the kitchen.

**::End Recap:: ((I messed up last chapter and put Tenten instead of Hinata XD oops))**

"What should we make to eat?" Ino pondered.

"Hinata you make Ramen and melt chocolate for the Chocolate fountain. , Ino you cut up the fruit to dip and make a tray of stuff like marshmallow and the fruit and whatever else. I'll bake cookies and get drinks!" Sakura playfully ordered.

"Yes ma'm!" Ino laughed saluting her with Hinata as they all got to work.

Sakura began mixing ingredients together once done with one batter she started on another type of cookie; she wanted 3 different kinds at least! She made chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter kiss cookies (the ones with Hershey kisses in them), and a mixture of the two cookie batters. First off she baked the Chocolate chip ones. Taking them out soon enough so they aren't all dough but are chewy. (as you can tell Sakura has a BIG kitchen!)

Then she got out a plate and covered it in sugar. After rolling all the peanut better dough into spheres she rolled them in the sugar and covered them completely. She set them down on the tray and began unwrapping Hershey kisses so she could put them into the cookies right after taking them out of the oven.

During this Hinata grabbed the largest pot Sakura had (it had a fire pit it goes over its about up to their waist!) and filled it half way with water throwing 30 packets of Ramen into the water and began heating it stirring occasionally while putting the chocolate into a pot and stirring a lot so it doesn't burn. Adding more different types of chocolate, milk, white dark, ect.

Ino sliced strawberries and left some whole, pitted cherries, sliced apples and grabbed caramel (chocolate & caramel yum!). She also got 5 bags of marshmallows and poured them into bowls. She also filled 5 bowls with water and 5 more with milk. Two at a time she brought it out for the 'pets' and set them down on the ground.

"Here you go! We'll make you food once we find out what you like." Ino cooed scratching Kiba behind the ear. She stood then walked back into the kitchen.

'I am NOT eating pet food.' Neji glared.

They all shivered thinking they would have to eat dog and cat food.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE PET STORE AFTER WE EAT!" Temari yelled so the girls in the kitchen could hear her.

"OKAY!" Sakura yelled back and they food was placed on the table… okay junk but its still 'food'.

"We should give them names!" Hinata cheered hugging Naruto.

"You're right!" Tenten squealed rubbing Neji's ear.

"I'm naming mine Getsu! It means moon." Tenten smiled.

"Why?" Hinata wondered.

"Look at his eyes, they remind me of the moon." Tenten blushed thinking about Neji.

"My puppy is hmm… Rouga! It means White Fang." Ino giggled kissing Kiba on the nose and he licked her back. "awww!"

"Tonbo. Because Dragonflies are good luck and he's so peaceful." Temari sighed petting her sleeping kitten.

"Ran, it means Orchid. His color reminds me of it." Hinata hugged Naruto and laughed when he yipped and licked her face.

"What about you Sakura?" Tenten looked over along with everyone else to see Sakura staring at the Raccoon's eyes.

"Namida." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Why?!?" Ino freaked out. _'Sakura should be OVER him by now!'_

"Namida means tears or sympathy, right? Well he looks like he's had that and its something me and him have in common. Haha maybe we can help each other heal." Sakura laughed half-heartily while her eyes began to sting with new tears. She shook them off and began eating along with everyone else.

They snuck some to their newly found pets.

'So… they named us?' Gaara asked breaking the silence.

'Yup.' Kiba answered.

'What's wrong with uh… Sakura? What did she mean by we have that in common?' Gaara looked up curiously at this normally loud silly pink haired girl.

'Sasuke…' Naruto sighed, 'you'll be with her most I'm sure she'll tell you but just incase I'll fill you in on the basics. You know she like Sasuke a lot? And he left? It was more than that… they were together at one point and-' Naruto was cut off by the girls standing with one of the guys in their arms and walking out the door.

"To the pet store!!!" Ino cheered.

Shikamaru was satisfied with being carried but Kiba was too hyper and had to walk attached to Ino's right leg. He walked like 'this is MY owner, come near her and you die'. It worked too!

Gaara on the other hand allowed himself to be carried by Sakura seeing as she was happier that way. She would hug him tighter every now and then. Suddenly she stopped walking and went stiff.

"Oh my god! Sakura I forgot that was here we can go the other way if you want!" Ino apologized over and over.

It was the stone cold bench Sasuke left her on when he left the village.

"N-no. I-it's o-okay-y. Re-really." Sakura stumbled to get the words out. "You guys go this was its like a block away I'll go the longer way meet you there. It's okay really."

"We'll go with you!" Tenten tried but Sakura just shook her head.

"No that's silly I'll meet you there." Sakura smiled and didn't betray any emotion but happiness and carefree. Her friend's knew better but Gaara was confused as hell.

What was it that made her tremble?

Sakura waved and turned down a different road. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance the fell to her knees trembling.

Gaara's eyes got big thinking she was attacked he puffed up in defense and saw she wasn't injured. He looked at her confused and nudged her face with his head once he felt water droplets down on his fur. That made no sense; it was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky.

"I'm so stupid." Sakura sniffled. "I can't even walk passed that damn bench without breaking down. I'm hopeless. He was right; I'm useless and get in everyone's way. I'm worthless, a nothing." She continued to sob her body shaking. Repeating those words over and over.

Tears poured down her face hitting the pavement. Gaara didn't know who HE was but Gaara sure want to kill HIM for making Sakura cry.

He curled up into a ball on her lap and purred. (Do raccoons purr? Oh well he does lol).

"I'm –sniff- sorry you're stuck with me. If you don't want to be with me I understand having a pathetic owner is embarrassing huh." Sakura gave him a sad smile, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy from crying.

Gaara wasn't sure why but after he licked her tears away she hugged him and stopped crying.

"Thank you." She whispered softly to him.

'Your welcome.' He said. Of course she only heard "mew chuu."

"Well let's go meet up with everyone." She gave him her signature smile and held him close the whole time.

"I hope Saku-chan is okay…" Ino sighed.

Kiba rubbed his head on her leg as if to say 'I'm sure she fine'.

"thanks Rouga." Ino smiled.

"We're here." Tenten tried to smile but let her worry become apparent once she looked up.

"Sakura is coming! She wouldn't want us to worry snap out of it Ten-chan!" Temari whispered harshly.

"Right!" Tenten snapped out of the trance and laughed.

"Hello Saku-chan ready to go inside?" Hinata smiled holing her arm out.

"Why yes me and Namida are ready!" Sakura giggled linking one arm with Hinata holding Gaara-coon/Namida in her other.

'What happened?!?! Is Sakura okay?' Naruto asked and all the boys looked at Gaara.

'Yea, for now.' Gaara replied.

'I thought she was over him.' Neji sighed.

'Yea I know he isn't worth this. How could he do this to her of all people too? She's so pure, she didn't do anything to deserve this.' Shikamaru shook his head.

'I cant believe we went after him in the first place!' Kiba barked irritated.

'Remember, she begged us, cried. For him, and he didn't even give her a second thought.' Naruto looked away from Sakura.

'Who is HE?' Gaara was enraged. Sure he didn't know the whole story but seeing her cry that once was enough.

'Sasuke.' Naruto spat out like it was poison.

"Collars and leashes first? Then toys?" Sakura suggested.

"Yea!" the other girls shouted holding their 'pets and walking to the collar/leash section.

Sakura got Gaara/Namida a black spiked color and a black leash.

Ino got Kiba/Rouga a red and gold animal friendly (fake) leather collar and a red leash.

Hinata got Naruto/Ran a bright orange and baby blue animal friendly (fake) leather collar and an orange leash.

Tenten got Neji/Getsu a silver/grey animal friendly (FAKE do I have to keep doing this?) leather collar and white leash.

Temari got Shikamaru/Tonbo a brown animal friendly (fake) leather collar that matched his fur with a silver bell on it and a tan leash.

(They won't wear them unless they go to a park that requires it or what not.)

"Now toys!!" Temari cheered.

'Ugh!' all the guys, excluding Shikamaru, groaned.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru sighed.

Once in the isle the girls just grabbed like 3 of each toy they saw and went up to the cashier. The paid and got a cart to put all their stuff in and started home.

**

* * *

**

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**

* * *

**

**END CHAPTER 2!!**

**Hope you liked it! next chapter might be this weekend I'll try but not promising R&R. and questions just ask or whatever and whatnot. Haha ♥**


	3. BlahToo Lazy For A Title XD

HELLO!!! Okay so nothing too interesting going on, my updates may be kind of slow... SORRY! My teachers just HATE me though, they are like here its give the students a bah-million hours of homework!! Yay!! (**Not** yay) Anyway onto the story!!!!!!

THE ANIMAL NAMES FOR THE BOYS!!

**Getsu** it means moon as in his eyes Neji

Ran it means orchid Naruto

Rouga means white fang Kiba

Tonbo means dragon fly Shikamaru

Namida means tears or sympathy Gaara

Normal

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'animals talking to each other'

"**inner/demons talking"**

**(Author Notes)**

**::Recap::**

"Now toys!!" Temari cheered.

'Ugh!' all the guys, excluding Shikamaru, groaned.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru sighed.

Once in the isle the girls just grabbed like 3 of each toy they saw and went up to the cashier. The paid and got a cart to put all their stuff in and started home.

**::End Recap::**

"Sakura, want us all to take the long way or just meet you on the other side?" Ino gave her childhood friend a comforting smile.

"Carts don't do well on trails and alleys, silly. Meet you there guys!" Sakura laughed lightly and picked up Gaara.

'_Why is she taking this way again? Why didn't her friends come with her anyway? What is with that damn bench? Why do I care so much? AHH my head is pounding!'_ Gaara thought to himself placing his small paws on his furry head. **(He is being held by Sakura).**

"**She obviously doesn't like something that way, the bench. As for her friends, ehh well who knows? You like her is why you care." Shukaku explained.**

'_Why are you acting… normal? Your always a perverted annoying –go on a killing rampage or get some action and make use of that bed in your room!- not helpful and ... Whatever.'_

"**You're right. Now that you mention it, she's hot once you turn into a human again I say we bring her up into her bed and tie her hands and feet to the bed then-"**

'_NO WAY IN HELL!'_

"**See THIS is why people think you're gay! Why was I stuck with the sexually retarded kid?" **Shukaku sighed.

'_I'm not gay…'_ Gaara pouted.

"Hey Namida? I'm not sure you can understand me but since we have time want me to tell you why we're walking this way instead of the main way?" Sakura sighed looking straight ahead.

'Yes.' Gaara sighed but knew she didn't understand him. "myu." Was what Sakura heard.

"Well it started a while ago; I'll give you the short version now. There was this guy, Sasuke Uchiha, and I cared deeply for him. Now looking back I can't say I loved him, but back then I didn't know any better. I did everything for him. I trained hard so he wouldn't think I was weak and I changed to be the girl he wanted. I was everything except myself." By now Sakura's eye were rimmed with tears but she held them back. "I remember one time it was just me and him. He told me I was annoying." Sakura let out a pity laugh.

Gaara was snuggling her boob, not intentionally but her harmonious voice was making him sleepy. It was an usual feeling, this sleepiness, for him. He had never slept, but he couldn't help it. It was a damn good thing he was currently a 'kahyoot little harmless raccoon' right now and not his normal 'boy' self.

"-well that bench is when he left me after knocking me out stone cold." She ended as the main road came into view along with the gang.

Sakura looked down to see Namida asleep drooling a little on her right breast. She giggled softly and went to catch up with everyone.

---What happened during the Gaara Sakura scene With everyone else!---

"We should just rip the damn bench out of the village and bury it somewhere." Tenten glared at it as they walked past it.

Kiba looked up at Ino, her eyes were on the bench and she stopped. Everyone stared at her as she walked over to it, Kiba on her heels. She set her hand upon it and, as if from an unexpected electric shock, she jolted back.

"Ino are you okay?" Hinata called out.

"Yeah, just it's really cold." Ino stated dumbly. She walked back and everyone was silent, that was until a certain fox began yipping.

'Look Sakura-chan! I want ramen! AHHHH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'm hyper!' Naruto began running I circles laughing. 'RAWR! HINATA-CHAN I'M HUNGRY AND TIRED!! Carry me?' Naruto bounded over to Hinata and gave her his foxy smile with his front little fox paws on her leg he looked up and whined. Hinata picked him up and cuddled with him and she licked her face and rubbed his head against her cheek.

'Watch it, Naruto!' Neji growled, glaring at the unreasonably adorable fox with his cousin.

"Ran I love you! You're such a cutie!" Hinata squealed hugging the little fox tightly.

'YAY! Hinata-chan I love you too!' Naruto yipped out playfully.

"**You finally admit it and she can't even understand you! UGH kid your impossible!" ****Kyuubi**** sighed in frustration.**

'_Huh?'_

"**Why did I get stuck with the well known 'knuckle headed ninja'?" Kyuubi sighed glaring at Naruto. (Can the demons glare at them?? Idk and idc!!)**

'N-A-U-T-O! C-A-N Y-O-U H-E-A-R M-E?' Kiba said slowly, breaking Naruto out of his conversation with Kyuubi.

'Uhhh, yes?' Naruto asked more than stated.

'I said watch out Neji here looks like he's going to murder you.' Kiba nodded in Neji's direction. Neji was too busy being cuddled by Tenten in her arms and licking her face to notice.

"Aw! Sakura look Namida is sleeping! How cute!" Ino squealed pointed to the puff ball.

"Shhhhhhhh! Ino I know you're gonna wake him!" Sakura scolded while Ino looked at her sheepishly.

"Oopsie." Ino giggled pointing back to Namida who was stirring softly in his sleep.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura whispered harshly, "If he wakes up from his nap you dead as a run over squirrel!" **(NOTHING AGIANST SQUIRRELS lol I love them it's just the quote my friend says when someone makes her mad XD)**

"Eeep!" Ino scooped up Kiba and began running while holding him tightly to her chest.

'Niiiice.' Kiba smirked at the guys as her was cradled away in Ino's arms.

'-YAWN- why is everyone so loud?' Gaara's voice was raspy for just waking up.

'Sakura is killing Ino for waking you up. Troublesome women.' Shikamaru sighed and he curled more into Temari.

'Haha troublesome huh?' Naruto laughed making fun of Shikamaru.

'Whatever.' Shikamaru sneered.

"Namida! Aw I'm sorry Ino-pig woke you, hold on okay?" Sakura began in a sweet voice then ran after Ino yelling, "INO-PIG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND SAY SORRY TO NAMIDA!"

"Ha I'm going to just walk what about you two?" Hinata smiled pushing the cart with one hand.

"Same." Tenten laughed at her freaky friends.

"Yep!" Temari giggled.

-----------------blahblahblahblahblahblahblah!!!!!!!!!!--------------------------------------------

Once both Ino and Sakura were out of breath they sat on Sakura's front porch, too tired to even open the door and walk inside.

"When –pant- do you –pant- think they will –pant- get here?" Ino complained lying on her back with Kiba currently drooling and her, but she was too tired to push him off.

"I –pant- have no –pant- idea! –pant-." Sakura cried out as if they were going to die.

What seemed like forever to Ino and Sakura was really only five minutes and giggling was heard.

"Oh my god Ino Sakura what are you doing?" Temari pointed.

"Rouga is DROOLING on you Ino!" Tenten yelled laughing.

"Aww haha Namida is caught in your hair Sakura!" Hinata giggled setting down Ran/Naruto.

"Well let's go inside we have a lot of stuff to put away and a PARTY TO START!" Temari yelled opening the door.

------------0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-----------

END Chapter three (3)

XD lol sorry my storys are taking forever but my finals are this week and I started most of the chapters and add when I can the next update will be for SexyNoJustsu Gona Wrong then the Many Ways To Kill A Sasuke… and well yea hahaha I love you all R&R!! ♥


	4. Food Warz?

AHHH

AHHH!! Forgive my lateness! :( : this isn't my entire fault… I blame school…and the teachers that hate me…and homework, especially trig homework.

I oWn NoThInG!! T-T

**:Recap:**

"Oh my god Ino Sakura what are you doing?" Temari pointed.

"Rouga is DROOLING on you Ino!" Tenten yelled laughing.

"Awwh haha Namida is caught in your hair Sakura!" Hinata giggled setting down Ran/Naruto.

"Well let's go inside we have a lot of stuff to put away and a PARTY TO START!" Temari yelled opening the door.

**:End Recap:**

"Umm… a little help?" Sakura smiled sheepishly pointed to her hair in which Namida (Gaara) had his little paws caught in.

"Don't forget about me!" Ino pointed to the no-so-light puppy drooling on her chest. (Kiba was lying like his lower half off her but the top part sprawled out and his head on her chest… drooling, and sleeping.)

"Oh yea." Temari giggled and went to help untangle the raccoon from her hair.

Tenten and Hinata were trying to roll the drooling pup off Ino.

"Success!" Ino shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"Yay!!" Sakura shouted gleefully and hugged a now free, raccoon who in turn made a cute irresistible 'chuu'- ing sound.

"Can we start the party now??" Tenten playfully tapped her foot.

"PARTAY TIME!" Hinata shouted grabbing one of the confetti poppers and popped it over everyone.

The girls ran giggling into the house and the boys, or if you prefer pets, followed.

"What should we do first?" Sakura asked.

"Eat!!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay! Everyone even though SOME of us can't cook…" Sakura smiled and ran into the kitchen.

The girls followed and began cooking until… "KITCHEN WARRRR!!" Ino shouted throwing handfuls of the powdery white stuff and Tenten.

"Take that you blonde Barbie!" Tenten yelled with her 'war' cry throwing flour from a bag near her.

Too bad Ino ducked and it hit Temari in the face.

"HEY!" Temari threw flour at Hinata and Hinata grabbed the closest bag opened it and threw it in the air. The contents getting everyone.

Sakura joined but instead of flour since everyone was white as ghost already she began throwing candy at them. "HA EAT THAT!" she giggled.

"WE WILL!" Temari laughed.

"HAHA!" Ino yelled finding whip cream and chocolate sauce.

Hinata grabbed the chocolate sauce before Ino could get both. Tenten got cherries and Temari got camel and Sakura continued to hold the candy supply.

"Ya know what we need now? ICECREAM!" Tenten yelled.

"Hey I have a new-unused indoor pool in my basement. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura laughed.

Sakura grabbed strawberry tubs, Temari grabbed brown-sugar vanilla, Tenten got mint-chocolate-chip, Hinata got Moosetracks, and Ino took tubs of Chocolate and Chocolate-chip-cookie-dough.

Using scoops the girls slowly filled the pool (which was empty) with all the ice cream they had at Sakura's house. (Which since she is an ice cream lover was enough to fill the pool to 5 feet away from the top). YUMMY!

"Hurry before it melts!" Tenten yelled throwing Maraschino Cherries (no juice of it) onto the ice cream pool. Hinata poured Chocolate sauce and Ino sprayed whip cream while Sakura threw candy.

--With the Guys!--xox0xklxoxoxmgkiholsaudghkankeiuh--

'Sooooooo…' Naruto began.

'Yea.' Kiba looked around the room from his seat on the couch.

'hn.' Came from a fluffy ball of fur known as Gaara.

'hn.' Came from the wolf pup staring at the kitchen doors. **(I feel like a little kid book write ya know one that has the same sentence in everyone single page only a few words like one to two are different).**

It was silent until Naruto broke it. (it was silent between the boys all in a staring contest or sleeping until Naruto speaks which is when the girls are getting ready to eat a pool full of ice cream).

'I wonder what the girls are up to.' Naruto asked aloud.

'Troublesome women.' Shikamaru yawned and started falling asleep until they heard screams.

The boys ran as fast as their little animal legs could take them to where they heard the scream from, the basement.

'They better be okay! Tenten be safe please!' Neji yelled.

'Hinata-Chan I'm coming!'

'Ino-Chan please be okay!'

'Temari-Chan I'm almost there!'

'Sakura! I'll kill anyone that lays a hand on her.' Gaara growled.

"_**Our mate is in trouble go faster!"**_

'_I AM just shut up!'_

"_**Not until I make sure our mate is safe!"**_

Gaara couldn't argue he had to concentrate on getting to Sakura faster.

All the boys turned the corner to find the girls in bathing suits and all in a pool full of… ice cream?

'you have GOT to be kidding me.' The guys all said at once.

"Namida! Come here!" Sakura waved him over.

"Rouga here boy!" Ino called.

"Getsu!" Tenten giggled.

"Tonbo, come here baby!" Temari cooed.

"Ran do you want some ice cream?" Hinata smiled.

They boys came as called and were each given a bowl of ice cream **(Because idk maybe it just me but I wouldn't each ice cream with animal fur in it… lol then again its awkward but idk!!).**

'so they screamed because it was cold right?' Naruto asked with his mouth full of ice cream.

'Yep.' Kiba yipped.

'Uh-huh.' Neji said looking at the ice cream. _'how am I going to eat it with a spoon?'_

'What a drag.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Hn.' Gaara scoffed.

* * *

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00xx0x0x0x0x**I'm Rad. Your Rad. Let's Hug.**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

* * *

--DON'T KILL MEH--

END CHAPTER FOUR (4)! Sorry updates are soo late and it's so short but I AM going to try sooo hard to update tomorrow. No I WILL update tomorrow!

Review please tell me whatcha thought, sorry it's short and lame-ish but I'm having writers block a little on certain stories. My mind is chaotic. Lol I made a new story so I could concentrate on these so that first (1st) chapter will come out soon.


	5. The One Who Makes BATH TIME So Much Fun!

Hello! I told you I would update again :) yay! Okay well enjoy. Oh and in this chapter there will be more romance –suggestive eyebrow wiggle- hahaha also I'm using**overlordofnobodies** idea for the bath and stuff. Now onto the story! (sorry it took so long it was a hectic two months !! then I got grounded and I will be gone for 4 days on a trip soon next week so don't be mad I'll try to update all my stories because I'm finally ungrounded !!)

**Neji Getsu; it means moon as in his eyes**

**Naruto Ran; it means orchid**

**Kiba Rouga; means white fang**

**Shikamaru Tonbo; means dragon fly**

**Gaara-coon Namida; means tears or sympathy**

Normal

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'animals talking to each other'

"**inner/demons talking"**

**(Author Notes)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything… even if I beg.

:Recap:

'so they screamed because it was cold right?' Naruto asked with his mouth full of ice cream.

'Yep.' Kiba yipped.

'Uh-huh.' Neji said looking at the ice cream. _'how am I going to eat it with a spoon?'_

'What a drag.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Hn.' Gaara scoffed.

:End Recap:

--

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hinata yelled when she tried climbing out of the now soupy ice cream filled pool.

"Do a belly flop!!" Tenten yelled giggling and she slurped up some ice cream.

"Ummm… I don't know if that's-" Ino was cut off my cheers and Hinata jumping, more like slipping, off the diving board and landing on her stomach in the ice cream soup with a –Thwack-!

"Owwwwie!" Hinata whined grabbing her stomach laughing.

"that was hilarious! Hahahaha." Tenten laughed pointing at Hinata.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" Sakura squeaked. "I'm MELTING! AHHHH!"

"Sakura you're just sinking in melting ice cream…" Temari stared, _'Dang my friends are weird…I love them so much!'_

"Oh… AHHH the ice cream is getting REVENGE!" Sakura freaked out hyper from her sugar intake.

"Revenge?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura like she was insane, which she very well may be.

"YES! The ice cream is MAD at for all these years of EATING it! SAVE ME!" Sakura begged.

--

'…are they always like this?' Gaara wondered.

'Hmmm I donno. Girls are weeeiiirrrddd!' Naruto dumbly exclaimed.

'Like you can talk Naruto.' Kiba laughed.

'Duh I'm talking right now aren't I?' Naruto didn't get what Kiba meant.

'…' the rest of the guys sweat dropped at how dense Naruto could be sometimes.

'Can ice cream really get revenge?' Naruto asked after a minute.

'no but Ramen can…' Neji said monotonously. The rest of the boys smiled, even Gaara! But poor dense Naruto couldn't understand our little hyugga's sense of humor.

'REALLY? Ahhh! You guys have to save me because I might be the number one target!' Naurto began running in circles and tripped over his front paw.

--

"Awwwh Ran are you okay?" Hinata called to the delightful fuzzy fox.

Naruto/Ran only whimpered in response, poor little guy hit his nose on the floor.

"Guys I think its time to get cleaned up okay? I only have enough rooms for each of us and can you wash your pet because its looks like they got a little messy with the ice cream…" Sakura giggled.

All the boys had ice cream in their fur and all over their faces. Neji cocked his head to the side and Tenten squealed jumping out of the pool and hugging him.

'Can't…breathe…' Neji chocked out.

"You are just too cute!" Tenten squealed.

"Okay since you all have a room in my house you know where to go. Oh Temari I haven't shown you yours after the make-over have I? I hope you like it we all chose the decorations together." Sakura beamed.

"YAY!" Temari jumped out of the gooey ice cream mush and picked up Tonbo **(aka Shikamaru)** and waited for everyone else.

The girls walked up the stairs carrying their little furry companions **(Remember all the boys are baby animals like little awwwwh's lol)**. They walked through the kitchen and started upstairs. The stairwell was a spiral black iron staircase. The fist door on the left was Tenten's.

"See you guess meet you in the living room, right?" Tenten waved opening the door.

"Yep!" Ino smirked.

"Kay." Tenten closed the door behind her after switching the lights on. After closing the door she set down Getsu/Neji.

--

"Aaah just as I left it." Tenten admired her room with delight. It was a dark green with silver trip and stripes one the walls, wooden floor with a dark green (same color as the walls) shag rug. Her bed had green and silver comforters and a little bit of blue, one pillow that stood out was black and white and had a picture of her and all the girls that are in the house at the time. On the desk were a laptop and a picture of her three-man squad. And a picture of her and Neji next to each other, Neji had a slight smile on his face.

This did not go unnoticed by Neji though. Slowly he walked up to the desk and before he could get a closer look Tenten scooped him up and opened a door the connected her room to her personal bathroom. It had the works, marble floors and sinks, a big long bath tub. Steel faucets and knobs. Lime green towels. **(If you can't tell I see Tenten as a green obsessed person lol).**

"Ready to get washed off Getsu?" Tenten giggled and turned on the faucet.

'Oh please Kami no.' Neji said with a look of horror, too bad for him Tenten saw it as an 'omg bath!' face not a 'don't strip in front of me because I'm not what you think I am!' face.

"Aw don't worry the bath will be fun I even got shampoo and conditioner for you!" Tenten held the bottles up looking completely innocent.

After she set them down she looked over noticing the bath was about full and she turned it off. She started striping out of her clothes that were sticky with ice cream and dirty from her wearing them all day. First she pulled off her socks and began unbuttoning her pants.

Unfortunately Neji couldn't look away from her perfect figure, the way she slowly slid off her pants and the reveal of her soft creamy legs.

Then she pulled her shirt from over her head. Then she unclipped her silk white bra and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper. Lastly she slid off her silk white underwear that had a candy design on them.

Neji was to say the least aroused. He was drooling and his tail was wagging, -thump thump thump- hitting the floor.

"Ready Getsu?" Tenten asked as she picked him up and held him to her bare chest. She slowly slid into the tub.

'What am I doing? THE GREAT NEJI HYUGGA doesn't PEEP!' he proclaimed but then he cast his eyes downward. Eh what could it hurt just this once?

"This feels amazing. I'll wash me first okay?" Tenten pet him and grabbed for her shampoo. It smelt like Winter Mint. "Sakura even got my favorite scent for me! Yay!"

Neji was transfixed on her delicate fingers massaging the shampoo into her hair and washing it out. Then she grabbed the matching conditioner and repeated the process.

"Much better. Ready for your wash?" Tenten grabbed for Getsu/Neji 's shampoo and conditioner. **(It was a two in one bottle)**.

First she pulled the plug to drain some of the water she placed the plug back into place and began slowly massaging the wash into Getsu/Neji's fur. She started at the back and avoided the face. She rubbed under his belly and around **(without touching any…parts)** his lower side. Then she filled a cup with warm water and washed him by pouring it over him.

Neji was in pure bliss while Tenten smoothed away the suds. Slowly standing she grabbed a towel from a towel rack right next

**--Meanwhile--**

The girls and pets continued until they came to Hinata's room, the first on the right.

--

"See you soon." Hinata giggled closing the door. The room was just as she left it, a light lilac color. Wooden floor with a white shag rug and her bed comforter was white with purple flowers designed upon it. She had a see through canopy that hung from the ceiling that covered around her bed.

Much like the rest of the girls she had a desk in the corning of her room with a laptop place upon it and many photos. One of her three-man squad and many of her friends herself and, Naruto.

'Whoa are those pictures of me?' Naruto looked and if he wasn't already orange-ish-red color he would be blushing. Before Naruto could think further on the subject he was being gently carried into a room attached to this one. It had titled floors, marble sinks and steel faucets and knobs. Hinata set down Naruto/Ran and closed the door. She turned on the water and got out the pet two-in-one shampoo for her fox.

"Don't worry. The water won't be too hot or too cold." Hinata smiled stoking the little fox's fur once before turning to her mirror.

"My hair has gotten much longer, I think I like it better this way. I wonder if he does too." Hinata mused stroking her long silky hair.

'_Who's this HE? Whoever HE is can kiss my ass because Hinata is MINE MINE MINE!'_ Naruto whined.

"**if this guy steals OUR mate I'm making your life a living hell!"**

'_Because you're not doing that already…? OUR mate what are YOU talking about I think YOU mean MY mate!'_

"**Pfft I am part of you so she's OURS. Don't fight me kit, just get ready for when we have to kil- HOLY SHIT STARE LEFT NOW!"**

'_Huh wha- OH MY GOSHES HINATA IS BECOMING NAKIE!'_

"**GIRLY MAN! No time for games this may be your only chance without being called a pervert or getting murdered! Look at her or …or else!"**

Naruto began drooling at the site and Kyuubi stopped talking and enjoyed the show as well.

Hinata first pulled her tight shirt over her shoulders to reveal a perfect hourglass figure with hips and a little bit of love handles. **(no offence if this explains you but I don't like it when girls think they HAVE to be perfectly skinny and stuff… its just like be yourself and everything will be good. End Random Rant.)**

'_She's… so beautiful. '_Naruto was met by silence.

Hinata stripped off her bra skinny jeans and polka-dotted panties. She walked to the edge of the tub and dipped her hand in the rising water. Seeing as the temperature was perfect she turned off the faucet and walked over to the drooling fox.

"Awwwh you look so cute drooling like that but its bath time." Hinata giggled wiping the drool form his mouth. Holding him close to her chest she slowly slipped into the hot water.

'_BOOBS!'_ was all Naruto thought seeing as BOTH his paws were on her breast. **(Let's hope Neji doesn't find out XD)**

Hinata began giggling as she saw the little fox put him head on her shoulder and sighed. **(My puppy does this whenever I hold him and he isn't hyper its so kahyoot! x3) **

"Awh don't worry Ran. It wont take took long we'll be out before you know it okay?" Hinata explained thinking he was bored. Naruto/Ran yipped in response looking up into her eyes, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

Hinata giggled and then dipped her head under that relaxing water. When she brought her head back up she squirted some lavender shampoo into her hand and slowly massaged it into her scalp before rinsing it off. Then she repeated this with her conditioner.

"Your turn Ran." She smiled as she grabbed the orange scented pet shampoo and slowly kneaded it into his fur. He purred in contentment. For all he knew he was in heaven. Two words to describe this would be pure ecstasy.

"Now lets get all these soapy suds off you baby." Hinata cooed cutely. Carefully she poured water over the small chibi like fox. His big blue eyes looking up at her.

"No. Don't look at me like that. What is it? What's wrong?" Hinata asked while unplugging the bath water.

Naruto/Ran looked at her and put one little paw on her knee. His eyes looked at if asking 'please hug me and cuddle me and say you love me.'

So she did just that.

'C-ca-n't bre-a-the.' Naruto coughed out. Unfortunately for him Hinata doesn't speak fox.

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you. I LOVE YOU!!" Hinata chanted and squealed at the end.

She dried herself with a towel and got a small one for him.

**--With the others--**

Sakura, Temari and Ino walked on.

"God I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies where one by one the people leave and then they die." Ino blurted out.

"AHHH! Ino-pig don't say stuff like that you're going to make me not want to go take a bath alone." Sakura piped.

"Why?" Temari was confused. Seeing as Gaara, once a killer himself, is her brother she was use to horror.

"Pretty much EVERY horror movie has SOMETHING happen in a bathroom or water." Sakura hugged Gaara/Namida closer. He myuu'ed in surprise.

"And my room is next isn't it?" Ino sighed.

"Yep." Sakura nodded

"Try not to diiieeee!" Temari chimed in a singy-song-voice.

"Temari!" Ino whimpered.

"I'm just kidding you have your 'big tough' puppy to protect you." Temari giggled.

"Better than a little kitty-cat." Ino mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Temari was glaring at Ino until-

"Guys knock it off you can fight once we meet downstairs for movie night!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully.

"otayy." Ino said innocently.

"sowrry." Temari said in a child-like tone.

"See you soon Ino-pig. Come on Temari."

Ino huffed and closed the door behind her and began walking until. –scratch scratch-

"w-What was that? Temari, Sakura? This isn't funny!" She turned to face the door, her hand slowly reached out to grab the knob. Cautiously she opened the door, fearing what she might find and without warning was tackled to the ground, by a ball of fur.

'Ino!!' Kiba exclaimed excitedly jumping on her.

"Rouga?! Ooh I'm sorry baby I was kind of mad I'm so sorry I forgot, I promise it won't happen again." She rambled hugging the puppy close but being careful not to get killed by its tail.

Rouga/Kiba continued to lick her face and bark at her cutely. She ruffled his fur and set him down as she got what she walked towards the door in the back of her room.

Looking around from a short height didn't help Kiba too much. He did see enough though. Her walls were sky blue, _'like her eyes.'_ he thought, her bed was white with the same sky blue and silver stripes down the comforter. He continued looking around, that was until he tripped over his paws and landed face first into a sky blue shag rug in the middle of the room.

'owww.' Kiba whimpered.

"Aw Rouga you okay?" Ino cooed picking him up and turning to walk towards the door in the back again.

'Laptop, normal, pictures of her and her friends, normal, picture of me, nor- wait WHAT?!' Kiba yapped as he could see the top of her desk and its contents.

Ino giggled thinking it was just for attention. She had now opened the door and walking into her personal bathroom.

Closing the door behind them she set Kiba/Rouga down and then set down the dog shampoo she bought earlier that day. Once that was done she turned on the bath water and turned it to warm.

'_No way!! I'm so lucky go Kiba go Kiba you get to see Ino naked woot woot and she wont even kill me! SCORE!'_ Kiba thought happily.

Ino began humming as she slid off her tight jeans revealing a red velvet thong and her long creamy colored legs. Once her jeans were thrown into the dirty clothes hamper she pulled off her tight purple t-shirt. As the shirt elevated up her body her curves slowly were revealed and then the shirt thrown in the hamper leaving her in only her matching red bra and thong. Then she unhooked her bra slid it down her arms and then slid off her thong throwing them together in the hamper.

She turned to the bath almost full now and tested it.

"Perfect." She mused.

'_Wow. Ino's hotter than I thought… I'd SO tap that!'_ **(This was kinda awkward to write lol)**

WARNING: RANDOM!!

Now don't get Kiba wrong he liked Ino for more than her body but really if some sexy person that you liked did that **(it would be a bit different if you like guys ((I LIKE GUYS!! Sorry random outburst)) because from what I know guys don't wear bras and thongs… lol) **would you not say something like 'damn!' lol.

:BACK TO THE STORY!:

"Come on Rouga! It's bath time." Ino said as if talking to a child and picked up Kiba and sat in the bath tub with him.

Kiba tried not to stare but Ino was kind of shoving his face right into her chest… or so that would be his excuse.

Ino set him down and began to shampoo her hair with her blueberry scented shampoo before starting on him. Kiba watched as the water glistened off her and how her hair shined even thought it was soaking wet.

Once Ino was done she turned to Kiba.

"Okay Rouga, your turn." Ino chimed. She held up the peach scented shampoo (much like her own only for dogs).

Kiba wagged his tail getting water everywhere.

"Rouga!! Haha stop it you're getting everything wet you silly puppy!" Ino giggled trying to clam down the adorable pup.

"Well let's get going so we aren't the last ones down to the party okay?" Ino smiled and unplugging the drain and grabbing 3 towels, one for Rouga/Kiba one for her body and the last for her hair.

**--With Temari Tonbo/Shikamaru and Sakura Gaara/Namida--**

They walked in silence perfectly content while Shikamaru and Gaara were having a little bit of a brother to over-protective friend talk.

'I swear you look or touch or even think about looking at or touching my sister I will kill you.' Gaara glowered.

'Same goes for you, Sakura has become almost like a little sister of me and Naruto and if you do ANYTHING to her we won't hesitate to kill you.' Shikamaru hissed.

**(omg my foot is like that weird needle fire sensation sleep thing T-T sorry random)**

'Whatever.'

'Troublesome.'

"Here's you room Temari meet up with you soon!" Sakura chimed breaking the silence hugging Temari before turning to her own door.

--

"I've always wanted a cat, did you know that Tonbo? Ha of course not because I just got you but… I don't understand you must have an owner somewhere and your group that Hinata found is an odd mix of animals traveling together isn't it?" Temari asked.

'Meww' Tonbo/Shikamaru kitty-talked. **(lol)**

"I'm losing it I mean I'm talking to a cat!" Temari giggled to herself.

'Troublesome… I'm glad you think I'm a cat and not who I am or else…' Shikamaru said then drifted into thought. What WOULD happen if Temari found it WAS him?

_**-Shika's 'daydream'-**_

Poof! The little kitten known as Tonbo now revealed a naked Shikamaru, CLINGING to Temari!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!" Temari screamed dropping the now naked lazy boy.

Shikamaru shivered, but not because he was cold, oh no it was because of the scary face she was making. You know the face Sakura makes when she's pissed? Now mix that with Gaara's Famous glare. Okay picturing that? Times it by 100. That's not even close to the intensity and frightening look Temari had towards him.

"I- I can ex-explain Temari. Really, I'm not a pervert!! No not your fan- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

_**-End Shika's 'daydream'-**_

The poor kitten jumped in the air, luckily caught my Temari. **(Like you know the dream you wake up in a jump/jolt yea that's what it was.) **

"Shhh baby, don't worry Tonbo I won't let anything hurt you." She cooed.

'…what a drag the one who will protect me if the one I'm scared of.'

By then Shikamaru noticed they were in a bathroom. Walls a pale lilac with dark purple towels, rugs, and a white and lilac marble counter.

'She sure does like purple.'

"EEEEEE!" Temari squealed in delight.

Tonbo/Shikamaru flattened her eats to his head. 'so loud.' He whimpered to himself.

He was set down as Temari, as everyone else… placed the plug in place and started the bath water.

'Oh shit.' Shikamaru thought thinking of both what would happen if Temari finds out and what would Gaara do…

Wait, Gaara. Bath time. Sakura and him.

Gaara. Is. Dead. **(Shikamaru and Naruto think of Sakura as a little sister ever since Sasuke left her broken and alone.)**

His plan of how to kill Gaara with out dying himself was interrupted by seeing Temari strip from the corner of his eye.

'I have self restraint. Do not look. Do not look. Do not- forget it I have no will power.' Shikamaru turned his head ever so slightly just in time to see a now unclothed Temari.

Her hips swayed as she walked over to turn off the bath water and tested the temperature.

"Perfect, I hope you don't scratch me for this but you need a bath." Temari giggled at the ice cream covered cat before her.

He purred and strutted toward her and looked up at her with innocent shinning chibi eyes.

"Awwwh Kawaii!" Temari picked him up and hugged him as she slowly got into the water.

"Good you're not an evil cat." **(Like the ones that dig their claws into you once the touch water… -glares-)**

'Do not be a pervert, do not be a pervert.' Shikamaru repeated over and over to himself.

"Ah isn't the water nice?" she sounded like she was tempting him.

'Kami please don't-' too late.

Temari began taking out her peach scented shampoo and massaging it into her hair.

"I hope you like this scent I got you the same kind only for cats." Temari smiled.

She dunked her head under water for a moment to wash it out. Then came up to see Tonbo/Shikamaru waiting patiently for her to work her magic.

Temari reached toward the cat shampoo and squeezed some into her hands. Then she began rubbing it into his fur. Kneading in there really, but it was surprisingly gentle.

Signing in content Shikamaru/Tonbo purred. Even as she washed water over him and rid him of suds he purred in pure ecstasy.

"well time to dry off." She unplugged the bath and got 3 towels. First drying off her precious cat. Then drying her body and hair.

--

"This will be a long month huh?" Sakura gave Namida/Gaara a small smile.

'Month?!' Gaara yelled but it only came out to a ' myuuu' to Sakura.

"It might be weird to say this… and I know you probably don't understand a word I'm saying but I guess I should tell you the whole story of why I have such a hard time with some stupid bench huh. I mean its stupid really that I'm terrified of s bench for crying out loud!" Sakura gave a small hurt/fake –ish laugh.

'nyuu.' Gaara encouraged her bye rubbing his head under her chin.

She began stroking his fur. **(Sorry this wont be like OOOUUU! NAKIE ****:D !! because it's explaining, there's more than the anime, because its my story !! RAWRZ!)**

First she flipped the light switch the room filled with light. Not bright sort of a paled bulb effect. Gaara took this time and she walked to the door in the back to look around, Black, red, and pink were the dominate colors. But what interested him most was her desk. A pink laptop and lots of pictures some turned down on the desk so you couldn't see them. But one was from the last time he and his siblings visited Konoha. It was in the park with everyone in a group photo Sakura sitting next to behind him and pulling the corners of him mouth upward into a smile. Another was Him building a Sand Castle (an AMAZING one at that!) and Naruto using a pail and shovel with little chibi tears down his face.

'Why would she keep those…'

"**Who cares she has pictures of us. And she's HOT and OMG WE'RE IN A BATHROOM!"**

Sure enough the raccoon-dog demon was correct. They were in a bath room. Which Sakura just locked the door and began bath water and taking off-

'WHAT IS SHE DOING?!' Gaara/Namida panicked.

"**WOOT! Take it off baby!!"**

'… This cant be happening.'

"**FINALLY you get hormones! I was waiting for you so now we get down to the good part-"**

'No. no "good part". I'm not taking advantage of this.'

"**I was going to say we can go through all her personal stuff but you idea is much better."**

'Damn.'

"**You wont die because you're a 'cute little raccoon' so you can ever "accidentally" touch her, again, like your earlier boob pillow time. Mmm mmm. That was hott. Not it can be a bit more-" **

'NO!'

"**You know you WANT to…"**

'…hn…'

She was undressed and Gaara was drooling no thanks to his perverted demon who was giving him a bloody nose and more…

Until Sakura began taking again and Gaara noticed she was now unclothed. She bent over turning off the water.

Sakura glided over and gently cradled the raccoon in her arms slipping into the water while beginning to talk.

"Well it started a while ago, before _he_, before _Sasuke_ left." She cringed as she said _his_ name.

"I really cared for him. Now looking back it may not have been true love I did, do care for him. I gave him everything, almost everything…"

_--FLASHBACK--_

"_Sakura, you love me right?" Sasuke asked in a smooth voice._

"_Of course Sasuke, I'd do anything for you. Why do you ask?" Sakura looked up from the bed she was laying in to the chair he sat in across the room._

"_Well, you know that I plan to kill my brother to avenge my village and revive my clan. Right?" His look of love turned into something Sakura had never seen before, she didn't feel comfortable with where this conversation was going._

"_I don't understand what you getting at Sasuke." She quivered._

"_You're strong. I need that in my clan. I need good genes in my clan." He stood from the chair and began walking over to the bed she was on._

"_Sa-Sasuke you're scaring me." Sakura had tears forming in her eyes, what was he asking her to do?_

"_You said you love me, so prove it. Bear my child, help me revive my clan." Sasuke was now pinning Sakura down on the bed._

"_Sasuke stop! I'm 15, I don't want a kid, and I'm still a kid myself!" She cried._

"_I thought you loved me Sa-ku-ra." He purred lustfully._

"_I- I do. I just don't want to have sex with you." In truth Sakura was scared, she was a virgin and wanted to stay that way until she was ready._

"_Well I want it. You said you'd help me if I stayed didn't you?" He harshly kissed her ash her pinned her hands together with one hand and sliced her shirt and shorts with a kunai knife._

"_Stop. Please just stop Sasuke."_

"_Why should I bitch? Your mine and I can do what I want with you." He sneered._

_Why? Why was he being to cruel, and vulgar? She wasn't ready why wasn't he listening, why didn't her stop?_

"_DON'T!" she yelled thrashing as soon as he got her bra off._

_A –smack- sound echoed through the room. He hit her, he really hit her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears again. And as they flowed down her porcelain face she realized he didn't love her, he wanted her because she was strong enough to birth an heir of his clan. _

_The next thing she remembered was Sasuke telling her "You stupid bitch." Then it was black. _

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"And when I woke up I was on that bench, that cold hard stone bench. Alone. There was blood in between my legs and pain. He took my virginity, my dignity, and everything I had." Sakura ended her story and finished washing herself and Namida/Gaara. Her tears fell into the water making little ripples.

"I guess it was my fault for not seeing that I was being used but, I don't know."

Gaara stared in shock. Why would anyone do something so awful to such a captivating, innocent, sweet girl? She was always smiling can laughing, how can she smile through the pain? Was it real or a cover up? He didn't know but he vowed to protect her. He didn't know why but he felt he had to.

"Well its time to go, are you ready? Everyone's waiting." Sakura smiled now in a pair of his boxers and his black shirt. Wait HIS BOXERS AND SHIRT?

"Temari stole these from her brother, Gaara, to give to me isn't that great? Hehe I wonder if he'll find out." Sakura giggled picking up Gaara/Namida and walked out her room.

--

**FINALLY okay sorry this took so long. But I FINALLY got it done next update will be the sexy-no-jutsu gone wrong so don't worry I'll update it before I go! :D review!**


	6. Sorry for the what:

_OKay i am SOOOOO sorry i havent been on in forever i knowww :( _

_but i really really couldnt my life has been up down crazy with moving and back and forth and crazyy stalker ex's and that fun stuff so now that my life is back to normal (well my normal because otherwise it wouldnt be fun:) i will be updating my stories :)) very soon :)_

pleasee don't give up I wont make you wait long again :]]


End file.
